


Welcome Home, Ian Fucking Gallagher

by javajacq



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dirty Talk, M/M, One Shot, Pent Up Feelings, Post-Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/javajacq/pseuds/javajacq
Summary: 'I joined the Army. 4 years minimum. Headed to basic training now. Turning my phone off. You won't hear from me again. I'm sorry, Mick.'Mickey Milkovich must have read that text over a thousand times. A thousand fucking times, questioning why his best friend suddenly dipped out and left him high and dry in South Side. No explanation. No warning. Just fucking left. Went back on all of his fucking promises. Threw every goal and dream they had had out the fucking window.





	Welcome Home, Ian Fucking Gallagher

**Author's Note:**

> So this lovely one shot is a future fic. Angsty, smutty goodness =D
> 
> Derived from another fic of mine from another fandom. Not the same but similar. Anywho... Enjoy!!!

**I joined the Army. 4 years minimum. Headed to basic training now. Turning my phone off.** **You** **won't hear from me again.** **I'm sorry, Mick.**

_Mickey Milkovich must have read that text over a thousand times. A thousand fucking times, questioning why his best friend suddenly dipped out and left him high and dry in South Side. No_ _explanation_ _. No warning. Just fucking left. Went back on all of his fucking promises. Threw every goal and dream they had had out the fucking window._

_It hurt a lot more than it should have probably._ _Yeah, it would have hurt any normal_ _person if their best friend just up and left seemingly without cause. A normal_ _person would have been fucking pissed and maybe try_ _to find said best friend_ _. A normal_ _person probably would have moved on and hoped that wherever their friend was, that they were safe and happy._

_But this wasn't a normal situation. They weren't normal people. They were fucking Ian and Mickey. Mickey and Ian. Best friends and fucking kings in the South Side. They ran that neighborhood together. They had every connection you could think of. They could get anything and everything they wanted. They were fucking untouchable. And once the timing was right, they were going to get the fuck out of Chicago. The slinging and the cons were always a means to and end of their life in that shit hole city. And they had planned to do it together. They had set goals and they worked their asses off to achieve those goals. They were unstoppable. They were best fucking friends and they had the world by_ _it_ _s_ _balls._

_Until they didn't. Until Ian just up and decided to leave. No phone_ _call_ _. No note or letter. Just a single fucking text. Mickey's chest ached for months after his best friend left. His hands shook and his mind attacked him. He tried to tell himself to stop being such a bitch_ _and move on. Ian obviously had his reasons for leaving. But fuck, Mickey was_ _down_ _right_ _fucking offended that his 'best friend_ _' didn't talk to him_ _or say anything but 'I'm sorry, Mick'. Everything he thought he knew about Ian and their friendship_ _had_ _disintegrated_ _in that moment. He couldn't wrap his head around it. And he couldn't_ _understand_ _why he reacted_ _so drastically to it. It ate him up inside. He missed his best friend so much some times that he would see fucking red. His stomach would churn_ _and his ears would ring and his chest_ _would hurt so fucking bad, he couldn't breathe. H_ _e_ _literally had full-blown panic attacks for nearly a year after Ian left._

_Of course, no one knew Mickey was struggling so badly. He did well at hiding it. No o_ _ne knew how much he missed his best friend. No one knew how toxic and violent his mind was. No one knew that he nearly lost his fucking mind trying to understand it. He b_ _lamed himself, he blamed_ _Ian's_ _siblings, he blamed_ _Ian's_ _fucking worthless parents._

_It was nearly a year before he finally_ _realized why he cared_ _so_ _fucking much. And it took_ _another 6 months after_ _that_ _for him to_ _over_ _come_ _the denial and the fear and_ _admit it to himself._ _He was standing in his bathroom, a picture of Ian in his_ _hand, his hands shaking,_ _his heart_ _racing, his breaths jagged and shallow. He finally worked up the courage and_ _looked at himself in the mirror and watched with tears in his eyes as he said the words out loud to himself._

"I'm in love with my best friend."

_At_ _first,_ _he felt relief. It finally made sense to him. He was so blind to it at the time. They both were. And a part of him knew that if Ian hadn't had left, that they would have eventually become more than best friends. And then the sadness and the grief morphed into anger and resentment. Anger towards_ _who the blame really_ _fucking belonged to. Ian fucking Gallagher._

_\---------------------------------------------------------_

_Who the_ ** _fuck_** _does he think he is?_  Mickey thought to himself spitefully. He took a long swig of his beer, his eyes narrowing venomously at the object of his affliction.  _After what he_ _fucking did, what makes him think he has the right to show up here after four_ _years?_  The resentment boiled in his veins, making his blood pulse furiously; red fucking hot beneath his skin. The flames of betrayal singed his entire being, making him see red.

He quickly finished his beer, tossing the empty bottle in the trash can before grabbing another from the ice chest. He brought the cold bottle to his lips, taking another long drink of the amber liquid. His breathing picked up slightly as the alcohol gradually began to take effect, multiplying the intense hatred he was feeling by a thousand. He placed his eyes on the man again, outrage bubbling in the pit of his stomach. Quickly finishing his second beer, he tossed the empty bottle in the trash to join its mate.

He prepared to approach the man, the liquid courage now starting to course through his body. Stepping away from the counter, he breathed deeply, his free hand clenching tightly as he stalked closer to his victim. He scowled furiously when a chipper face suddenly stepped in front of him.

“Hey, Mick!” Mandy exclaimed, a huge grin plastered on her drunken face. “Enjoying the party?”

Mickey glared at his overly joyful sister. “Well, I was.” He said, peering around the woman. “Who the  _fuck_  invited that asshole?” He growled motioning to the man in the other room.

Mandy turned, her eyes almost immediately landing on the man Mickey was referring to. “Oh, Iggy did. He heard he was back in town and invited him.”

 _When the fuck did he_ _get_ _back?_ Mickey thought to himself.  _And why the fuck am I just now finding out? Like this?_

Even in her drunken state, Mandy quickly caught on to her brother's vicious mood. It quickly became apparent to her that Mickey was fucking livid. "Hey now," she said, resting her hand on his shoulder, "Don't do anything stupid. I thought you had moved past what happened."

“Well you fucking thought wrong. After what Ian  _fucking_  Gallagher did, you had the nerve to invite him to this party? What the fuck were you thinking, Mandy?” Mickey growled.

It had been over four years since Ian had sent him that text

Four years since he left him and gave no reason.

Out of all of the friends and family that had known and associated with Ian back then, Mickey had definitely taken it the hardest. It took him fucking years to even come close to being content in his life without Ian. Eventually, the rest of them had come to forgive the redhead; but over time, Mickey’s hate and resentment had only grown and festered. It would have helped some, perhaps, if the younger man had given him a reason as to why he was leaving. But he didn’t. He left Mickey wondering. Left him suffering and broken hearted.

Everyone had just assumed that Ian had gotten overwhelmed with life on the South Side and that he had decided to finally do something he had always talked about when he was younger. Before he and Mickey had become friends, that is. But Mickey thought that the Army thing was just a passing whim. He never expected Ian to do it. He didn't fucking see it coming. The redhead copped out. He fucking ran like a little fucking bitch.

It didn’t matter that everyone else was content and ready to welcome Ian back. No. The only thing that mattered to Mickey was the fact that the redhead was able to turn his life completely upside down in a matter of seconds. He couldn't even count the number of nights he spent drinking himself in to oblivion, completely destroyed by this man. As far as Mickey was concerned, Ian was a selfish fucking prick who didn't deserve to be here. To be around Mickey's friends and Mickey's family. This was no longer his world. It was Mickey's. And Ian  _fucking_  Gallagher didn't deserve a single fucking thing.

As much as Mickey would now deny it, he had eventually accepted the fact that he loved Ian. But over the last couple of years, he had pushed that part of himself so far down, that it would take an act of God to make it resurface. It was so much easier to hate and resent the redhead. So much fucking easier than missing him and wishing they had had a chance to become something. He refused to let himself entertain any thoughts pertaining to any kind of future they may have had if Ian hadn't left. It hurt to fucking much. And it mad Mickey a miserable fucking person.

“Come on, Mickey. Don’t be like that.” Mandy pleaded. “It’s New Year’s Eve. The time to put the past behind you and start anew. It’s been four years, man.”

“Yeah, four years since he fucking pussied out!” Mickey nearly screamed, causing a few heads to turn. “You don't fucking understand! There's no fucking way you ever could.”

His fury was growing by the second. He felt as if his chest would explode at any moment. His fist’s clenched tight and his breathing rate increased as the blood rushed to his head, clouding his better judgment. He roughly moved past his sister and stormed towards the redhead who was now staring at him like a deer caught in headlights.

Ian hadn’t caught all of Mickey and Mandy’s conversation, but he had definitely heard it when the older man had yelled. He knew instantly that he was who the dark-haired man was talking about and he suddenly felt stupid for thinking that maybe he and Mickey could reconnect. He knew that him leaving like he did would hurt the older man. It hurt Ian just as much. It tortured him for years. But he had no other choice. It had been getting to the point that he could no longer control his thoughts around the other man.

He had denied it for years. He told himself that what he was feeling towards his best friend was just a reaction to his, at the time, newly realized sexuality. He and Mickey had always been close from the very beginning. Some thought it odd how close they were, but it wasn’t. It was natural for them to be that way. It didn’t matter if no one else understood it.

But one night while at the older man's house, they were sitting on the couch in the dark living room watching a movie. He couldn’t remember what movie it was though because all he could focus on was the dark-haired man. It was almost as if a light bulb was switched on. One minute he was perfectly content just being friends with the man and the next, he had the burning desire to be  _more_. He brushed it off the first few times, telling himself that he was losing his mind. But the more time that went by, the more intense the feelings towards his best friend became, and the harder it got to ignore them.

It didn’t matter what he did, he just couldn’t squash his want for his best friend. It got to the point where Ian needed Mickey like he needed air. He had no other choice but to leave. He would rather have the older man pissed off at him than do something stupid like give in to his need and have Mickey be completely disgusted and ostracize him. It was for the better. He just didn’t understand it. And he never would. So, Ian made himself leave, hoping that over time, the feelings would just fade.

Of course, Ian knew that Mickey had finally made it out of the South Side. Obviously, since the house they were in was on North Side. Mandy's house. He knew Mickey lived a few blocks away. It wasn't out of Chicago, but it was a hell of a lot better than that shit hole they grew up in. He was beyond proud of him and happy for him, but now, as he stared at the older man approaching him, he figured he wouldn't get the chance to tell him that.

But that was part of the reason he was here tonight. When Mandy had tracked him down after he was discharged and shipped home and invited him to their New Year’s Eve party, he had decided that maybe it was time to show his face again. If only to apologize. He wasn’t expecting Mickey to forget about everything and befriend him again. It sickened him that he couldn’t tell the older man his reason for leaving. Mickey wouldn’t understand. And over the years, Ian had developed the ability to push his feelings aside. The Army was good for that. It was good for him.

But now, with the clearly enraged man charging him, staring into his eyes, he couldn’t help the little bubble of emotion that formed in his chest. Even though the older man obviously wasn’t happy to see him, Ian couldn’t help but be a little elated to see his former best friend.

“Hey Mick.” He squeaked once the other man had finally reached him.

Mickey was standing so close to him that Ian could feel the body heat radiating off of him like a furnace. Their faces were inches apart as the older man glared into Ian’s eyes, wishing that his body would obey his brain’s commands to wrap his hands around the redhead’s throat and squeeze until his face turned purple. But his body wouldn’t react; possibly because a deep dormant part of him still deeply cared for the man in front of him.

“Don’t ‘hey Mick’ me, you fucking asshole.” Mickey sneered. “What the  _fuck_  are you doing here?”

Ian found himself having to force his eyes to stay open as the older man’s breath brushed across his face. Four years of repressed feelings and emotions bombarded him in that moment. He couldn’t see, hear, smell, or feel anything other than the fuming man in front of him. “Mandy invited me.” He said almost silently, tears flooding his eyes without his permission. He had never dealt well with the other man being upset with him in the past. It seemed that some things just never changed.

A small part of Mickey’s anger faded away upon seeing the terrified look in Ian’s eyes. He knew that Ian could never handle it when he was mad at him. It softened him a bit to see the emotion in the redhead’s eyes. But his anger quickly pushed those feelings to the side. “And you thought you would just waltz in here like nothing ever fucking happened?!” He yelled, making the younger man flinch.

Ian's face hardened as the party grew silent and all eyes fell upon them. “I’m not going to let you scream at me in front of all these people, Mick.” He said, turning to walk towards the back yard. “Let’s do this outside.” He called over his shoulder.

Mike stared in disbelief at the redhead as he watched him retreat to the back yard. Ian had never turned his back on him before. A tiny pang of hurt stabbed in his heart. But the small pain had only fueled his anger. He looked around at the nearly silent onlookers, his face contorting into a grimace. “Don’t you people have anything better to fucking do?” He growled before following the redhead outside.

“I can’t believe you just turned your fucking back on me Ian!” Mickey snapped once the back door was closed.

“Well, I’m not going to let you fucking scream at me in front of everybody.” The redhead retorted, his arms crossing over his chest.

Mickey couldn’t help but stare at the younger man for a moment. The moonlight shone down on him, making his skin look even lighter than it already was, his freckles, that were nearly invisible, standing out in the pale light. His red hair and stunningly green eyes stood out against his ethereal flesh, and Mickey couldn’t help but think how entrancing the contrast was. He had a pair of black jeans on and his black combat boots were laced up over his legs. The redhead was definitely more built than he remembered but the dark circles around his eyes gave way to the notion that perhaps things weren’t going so well for the younger man. Maybe he was too blinded by his rage?

Mickey shook his head, chasing away the thoughts. “Well, it’s not like you don’t deserve it. It’s been four fucking years, Ian”

“I know.” The redhead replied simply.

“Four years without a call or even a letter.” Mickey tried his best not to sound hurt.

Ian’s eyes slowly lifted from his boots, taking in Mickey’s form on their way up. His black sneakers, his baggy jeans, the black graphic tee covering what Ian knew used to be an impressive torso. His eyes met the older man’s, tears trying to spring to life upon witnessing the hurt in his ex-best friend’s own blue orbs. He never meant to hurt him so badly. “Even if I did try to contact you, would you have taken the time to talk to me?”

Mickey thought hard about his answer. No, he probably wouldn’t have. He remained silent, his lack of reply answering the question for him.

“I thought so. I know you’re pissed at me, and I know you have every right to be. I didn’t think it would hurt you so bad.” Ian whispered, his eyes retreating back to his boots.

“You didn’t think that leaving without any kind of explanation would hurt me? Are you fucking serious right now? You knew me better than that. Know me better than that.”

Ian flinched slightly. “I’m so sorry, Mick.” He whispered, a tear falling down his pale cheek. He was slowly becoming unglued and he hated himself for it. This isn’t how he wanted their reunion to go.

At first, the single glistening tear falling down the redhead’s cheek had made Mickey’s anger vanish completely. But then he remembered the pain and the anguish he felt for so long after he left. “You nearly destroyed me, Ian." The redhead looked at him in question upon hearing that phrase, more tears falling down cheeks, only infuriating the older man more. “There were days I didn't even know who the fuck I was anymore, Ian because I was too fucking blinded by the hurt and resentment I felt towards you! That I  _still_ feel towards you. Honestly, what were you expecting coming here tonight?”

Ian took a deep breath and knuckled his tears away before answering. “I was hoping I could apologize.” Another deep breath. “I had hoped that it wouldn’t be so bad since it’s been so long. I just wanted to see everyone again.” He whispered. Only Mickey could ever make him feel so vulnerable. "I wanted to see my best friend again."

“You lost my friendship when you ran the fuck away.” Mickey retorted. However, nothing could be further from the truth. Every cell in his body ached to hug the younger man. He had missed him so fucking much. He had missed his best friend. Perhaps, the only reason he was so angry was because he had no explanation as to why Ian had left.

Upon hearing Mickey’s last statement, the flood gates opened again and more tears fell from Ian’s eyes. He had left to avoid becoming the object of Mickey’s disgust, but it appeared that him leaving had done just that. He should have never come to this party. He turned his back to the older man, his hands covering his face as he finally lost all control over his emotions.

Mickey’s heart ached as he witnessed the redhead breaking down. He couldn’t understand what Ian had planned to accomplish coming here tonight. Obviously, he hadn’t wanted anything more to do with him if he left. Why was he so broken up? Mickey was growing more confused by the second.

He opened his mouth to ask his question, but was rudely interrupted when Iggy burst through the back door. Ian’s body stiffened and he quickly wiped his tears away before turning to face Mickey and his brother.

“Have you guys seen Phillip?” Iggy asked his eyes glistening the slightest bit. “He said he was going to meet me in the kitchen and then he never showed up!”

“I don’t know where he is, Igg. Can you fuck off please?” Mickey asked, his tone harsher than he intended it to be.

Iggy’s eyes narrowed in to slits as he glared at his brother. “Fine don’t help me. I’m not talking to you until next year!” He cried before stomping insanely dramatically back into the house.

Ian couldn’t help but chuckle at the older Milkovich's antics. “I forgot how much I liked Igg.” He said more to himself than to Mickey, who was now looking back to him.

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t have fucking disappeared.” Mickey snapped.

Ian’s smile quickly disappeared. He shook his head, his eyes pleading with the older man and he opened his mouth to apologize again.

Mickey shook his head violently. “No. Don’t fucking say you’re sorry, Ian. Just tell me why you left?” He took a step towards the redhead.

Ian instinctively took a step back, shaking his head. “You wouldn’t understand.

“ _I_  wouldn’t understand?!” He nearly yelled, making the redhead flinch. “You used to tell me everything, Ian.  _Everything!_ And then one day you just up and fucking leave without telling me why! You didn’t even give me a hint! Just left me standing there like a fucking idiot staring at my phone with my jaw hanging open. What the fuck happened, Ian? Why did you leave?”

Ian shook his head again. “I can’t tell you, Mick.” He pleaded with his eyes. “You’d hate me.”

“Well, I’d say it’s pretty fucking close to that point anyway. You don’t get it. I  _need_  to know why you left me!” He screamed, tears flooding his own eyes. He hadn’t intended on adding the ‘me’ to the end of that sentence but, as he did, he realized that that was the whole reason behind his anger. It wasn’t just that Ian had left in general. It was, more than anything, because the younger man had left  _him_. They were best friends and Ian just threw him away like he meant nothing to him.

His world used to revolve around the redhead. True, that didn't seem normal to most people. But fuck them. They didn't get it. Fuck, he didn't get it until a few years ago. Mickey awoke every morning with a smile because he knew he would be seeing Ian that day. And if he didn’t see him, he knew he would at least talk to him. His day depended almost entirely on the younger man. Every smile, every hug, the small innocent touches and inside jokes that they never shared with anyone else. It all combined into the mix that made Mickey’s everyday life possible. And when Ian left…… well, normal life for Mickey was no longer possible. Ian had left and taken Mickey’s happiness with him.

He allowed himself to think about those things he had shoved below the surface. There was more than one occasion in the last four years that Mickey had wondered what their life would have been like if he had, just once, kissed Ian. He knew that even though neither of them recognized their connection back then that it wouldn’t have been weird. It wouldn’t have been wrong. And their relationship wouldn’t have changed, but it would have become that much more special. At that moment, everything in him wished that they had recognized it back in the day.

He sniffed miserably. It was so obvious now. He looked at the redhead who was watching him. A single tear dripped down his cheek and he finally gave in and could no longer resist walking over and wrapping his arms around his ex-best friend.

Ian flinched away from the older man at first, afraid that he was going to hit him. But when Mickey wrapped those strong arms around him, he felt himself melt into the embrace. He returned the hug, wrapping his arms around the older man’s waist and breathing in his scent. It was just as he remembered. He had missed Mickey so fucking much. He found himself thinking that he should have never left. He buried his face in the older man’s neck, absorbing the body heat. “I’m so sorry, Mick. I never wanted to hurt you.” He whispered pulling his head back to look at the other man. He could hear the thirty second count down to the new year starting inside the house.

A small smile tugged at Mickey’s lips. “Why did you leave, Gallagher? Why haven’t I heard from you in four fucking years?” He asked again, his eyes pleading with the younger man to tell him. Ian didn’t answer; just looked in to his eyes. Mickey heard the cheers erupting inside the house. It was midnight.

Ian stared into Mickey’s eyes, also hearing the cheers. You were supposed to kiss someone at the start of the new year right? He battled with himself for a few seconds, finally coming to the conclusion that, at worst, Mickey would freak the fuck out and if that happened, he would just have to disappear again. “Happy new year, Mick.” He breathed, his heart pounding in his chest.

“Don’t change the subject--” Mickey's sentence was interrupted when the softest pair of lips imaginable touched his own. A small gasp escaped his mouth as his brain registered that Ian was kissing him. He was frozen, his body unable to react in any way as his brain tried to comprehend everything. His eyes were wide, staring at Ian’s face. The redhead’s eyes were closed, his eyebrows furrowed as he moved his lips the slightest bit against his own.

Ian took Mickey's shock the wrong way, automatically assuming the worst. He pulled his face away, literally jumping out of the older man’s warm embrace, rushed words of apology flowing out of his mouth. “I’m so sorry, Mick. I didn’t mean to-” He stopped his apology as the other man once again approached him. Surely, he was going to get his lights knocked out now.

Mickey's lips tingled from the brief contact, his whole body burning as his brain finally started working again. It was an impulse for him to start for the redhead. He saw Ian shy away from him in fear. He didn’t hit him, however. All of his previous anger had instantly diminished when he felt those warm lips on his own. He didn’t kiss him back because he was shocked; not because he didn’t want to.

He stopped just inches away from the redhead, a gentle smile crossing his features. He lifted his hand to cup the younger man’s strong jaw, his heart pounding soundly in his chest as Ian leaned into the touch. He slowly brought the other man’s face slightly down to his, the shaky pants of air escaping Ian’s lips making his body burn with the desire to taste them. He closed his eyes and sealed the small gap between them, his lips puckering the slightest bit as he softly kissed the redhead’s lips. He paused for a second, letting Ian feel the slight pressure before pulling away so that barely a centimeter of empty space was between their tingling tissues.

He suddenly got it. It all just fucking clicked. “Is that why you left?” He whispered, his lips brushing against the redhead’s as he spoke, making the other man moan quietly.

Ian struggled to think coherently, the small tickle of Mickey’s lips sending his body into a frenzy. “I was… I was so afraid you’d be disgusted with me. I couldn’t handle it if you were. We were fucking South Side, Mick. It was complicated. I just thought it would be better if I left. I just couldn’t get the thoughts to stop.” He breathed, his own lips brushing the older man’s, making them tingle for more contact.

Mickey sighed, pressing his lips against Ian’s again, growling quietly as their mouths opened and they shared breathy, open-mouthed kisses. “This is the complete opposite of disgusting to me.” He breathed. “You should have just told me.” He pulled away from the lips he was already addicted to so that he could look at the younger man more properly. “I could never be disgusted by you.”

“I didn’t want to hurt you, I just thought it would be better if I left instead of doing something stupid and ruining everything that way.” Ian explained, silently wanting Mickey to kiss him again. “There were just so many variables at the time. We ran the fucking South Side! And it would have turned everything upside down for us and I was just… afraid more than anything I guess.” He shrugged.

Mickey moved his hand to the back of the Ian’s neck as he looked in to his eyes. “If you ever leave me again, Ian, I will never forgive you.” He paused as the redhead nodded. “I don’t want to talk about it anymore. We can talk tomorrow.” He concluded before leaning his head in and kissing the younger man again.

He moaned into Ian’s mouth, his tongue snaking out to tickle the man’s top lip. His whole body tingled and his ears rang when the younger man snuck his own slick tissue into his mouth. The tasted each other slowly, in no hurry to stop. They lapped at each other’s tongues, timidly at first, but they gradually gained more confidence and the kiss escalated from shy exploration to a burning need.

Ian moaned loudly as his back connected with the wall and Mickey’s body pressed against him. He couldn’t focus on anything but the man in front of him and the tongue that wrestled with his own. He couldn’t hear anything but the soft, quiet gasps and moans the older man made as their tongues tasted each other. Mickey's flavor was exquisite, and it affected him like a drug. He couldn’t feel anything but the hard body pressed into his own, the older man’s arousal pressing firmly against his own. Mickey’s scent engulfed his entire being, making him see stars. His senses were on overload. His fingers gripped tightly onto the older man’s clothed back as the kiss deepened, growing desperate.

Not once had he ever doubted that a kiss from Mickey would bring him so much pleasure.

He ripped his mouth away from Mickey's as the man’s hips bucked into his own, grinding their erections together through the fabric of their jeans. A loud groan forced its way out of his chest as the white-hot pleasure burned through him. He rested his head against the wall, his chest heaving as Mickey continued to thrust his hips into him.

Mickey stared in awe at the redhead as he humped him. The pleasurable grimace on the younger man’s face made his whole body burn with need. His eyes were squeezed closed in pleasure, his brows furrowed and his mouth was slightly ajar, quiet breathy moans escaping his lips in reaction to the heated contact. He needed more. He needed him.  _All of him._ He had waited long enough.

“Come home with me.” He husked, looking into Ian's half-lidded eyes. The redhead didn’t respond with words, instead, he pressed his lips into Mickey's again, agreeing with his mouth and tongue.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ian stepped through the threshold to Mickey’s home. The house was completely dark so he stopped just inside the door to wait for the older man. The home smelt like Mickey but on a much larger scale. The redhead inhaled deeply, loving the soft scent that he would never get sick of. The fire between his legs smoldered steadily and his knees began to tremble as the reality of what could happen tonight sunk in.

He had wanted the older man for years now, and the fact that tonight he might actually get what he wants made his belly burn with desire. He wasn’t sure how far they would go tonight; he would be happy for whatever Mickey would give him, but he couldn’t deny that he wanted to be inside the other man so badly. He wanted to taste and touch every inch of the dark-haired beauty until his body gave out. Could this really be happening? Finally?

“What are you thinking?” He heard the older man ask from behind him as he shut the front door and flicked the foyer light on.

Ian turned around to look at him, his heart pounding in his chest. “I’m just wondering if this is really happening. I feel like I should wake up any minute now.”

Mickey laughed quietly at the younger man’s revelation, almost not believing their circumstances as well. Was he really going to have sex with this man? His mind told him to slow down and take things easily, but his body screamed to feel the redhead inside of him. The fire burned him slowly, licking its way throughout his entire body, making his cock twitch and his mouth water as he thought about being claimed by the other man. “This is happening.” He nodded as he stepped closer to the shaking man. He laid his hands on the redhead’s hips, gently caressing the skin through the fabric of the t-shirt, watching in awe as green eyes fluttered closed and a sigh escaped perfectly pink lips. “What do you want, Ian?”

Ian opened his eyes and looked into Mickey’s blue ones. “Whatever you’ll give me.” He replied, lifting his own hands and resting them on the older man’s waist.

A quiet strangled moan escaped Mickey's mouth as the younger man’s lips claimed his suddenly. The heat between them sizzling as their tongues immediately reached out to tangle with each other. It didn’t take long for the kiss to escalate and soon, teeth were clashing painfully and their lips were beginning to bruise as they seemingly tried to inhale the other. Mickey tilted his head, delving his tongue deeper into the other man's wet cavern as they fought for dominance of the kiss. He stroked Ian's tongue fluently with his own, breathing heavily through his nose as the air around them thickened. His soft tissue caught on one of the sharp edges of Ian’s teeth, breaking the delicate skin, a small amount of blood seeping through the wound and mingling in their joined saliva.

Ian growled as he tasted the bitter fluid, his body reacting violently as he whipped them around and shoved the slightly shorter man up against the wall, grinding his hips into his painfully. Their kiss broke with a loud smack as they both cried out in pained ecstasy, the rough friction on their equally hard erections making them see stars.

The redhead grasped Mickey's t-shirt and lifted it up over his head, tossing it to the side before lowering his head to taste the soft, pale skin of his shoulder. He was on auto pilot; his actions being driven completely by instinct as he placed hot open-mouthed kisses to the salty skin. He touched his tongue to the flesh, tasting it before sinking his teeth in. Not enough to break the skin, but enough to make the older man squirm against him.

Mickey’s hand flew to the back of the other man’s head, his fingers gliding through the soft hair, encouraging the sultry assault. He was completely at the mercy of Ian’s teeth as the repeated slight pains sent waves of lust coursing throughout his body. He loved it and he wanted more. Ian’s hands gripped his hips tightly and he ground their hips together again, making Mickey cry out sharply. His leg lifted to curl around the other man’s hip and thigh, pulling him as close as possible as the nips and kisses grew more and more desperate.

Ian pulled away as much as he could; his lower half still restricted by Mickey’s leg. “Where's your room?” He asked, pressing his restrained manhood into the other man’s, earning another lewd moan from him. Fuck, he wanted him.

"Upstairs." Mickey answered.

Ian stepped back and bent down briefly to untie his boots before raising back up and staring at the older man wantonly. He toed his shoes off and waited for the older man to lead the way to his bedroom.

Mickey didn’t move for a short moment, giving the redhead time to notice the outline of his throbbing erection through the fabric of his jeans. His mouth watered and his own erection twitched again as the older man kicked off his own shoes. Once Mickey was shoeless, he grabbed Ian's hand and pulled him towards the staircase. He made his way up the steps in front of the redhead, feeling his eyes on his ass as his jeans moved against it with each step.

Ian bit his bottom lip as he stared at the older man’s ass as they made their way up the stairs. Mickey had a great fucking ass. He couldn’t keep himself from reaching out and grasping the man’s hip and turning him around just as they reached the top of the staircase. He whirled the unsuspecting man around, immediately pulling him to him and capturing his lips in another soul sucking kiss.

His teeth tugged harshly at Mickey’s full bottom lip, enjoying the groan he got in return. He pressed Mickey against the wall again, the older man's leg returning to its previous position around the his’s hip. He quickly removed his own shirt, not missing the way Mickey's eyes devoured his chest and abs. He was a lot more muscular and defined than he was four years ago. Mickey's soft, pale skin beckoned to him and he wasted no time before running his hands all over the smooth expanse of the older man’s back, his fingertips digging in to the flesh. “I want you so bad, baby.” He growled into Mickey's ear before nipping at the lobe and grinding their hips together. The painful friction was not enough and the need to shed more clothing was becoming more apparent.

“Then take me.” Mickey replied his fingers moving to undo the younger man’s belt. There was no stopping now.

Ian pulled away enough to let Mickey unbuckle his belt, his pulse racing as nimble fingers popped open the button of his jeans and unzipped the zipper. His jeans fell to his knees as soon as the older man's hands released them. He kicked them off the rest of the way off, moving to do the same to Mickey's jeans but stopped mid-process when he felt eager hands reach into his boxers and grope wantonly at his leaking cock. A loud moan escaped his lips as the other man’s hand rubbed his erection, gathering precum before massaging the organ with his fingers. His hips bucked into the contact and his toes curled as a violent wave of desire crashed over him. “Fuck.” He hissed as he did his best to get Mickey out of his jeans.

He growled and dropping to his knees and pulling down Mickey's jeans. He got the material down around the older man’s ankles, letting him kick them the rest of the way off. He lifted his eyes and looked up the other man’s body. Mickey’s chest was heaving, a slight sheen of sweat covering the skin and his head rested against the wall, his eyes closed as he tried to control his breathing. “You look so fucking good right now.” Ian growled licking his lips as Mickey looked down at him and moved his hand from his shoulder to his hair.

The redhead then focused his attention on the man’s tented boxer-briefs, his mouth watering at the sight. He ran his hands up the inside of Mickey's legs. Over his calves, his knees and slowly up his inner thighs, marveling at how the skin twitched and quaked under his touch. He leant in to nip at the man’s hip bone while he curled his fingers under the hem of his underwear. He pulled the cotton down, letting it fall to the floor to be kicked off, while he continued his barrage of bites and kisses all over his hip and groin. His tongue reached out to tease the crease where thigh and hip meet, not flinching as a startled cry burst from Mickey’s mouth and his hips bucked, the man’s exposed cock bumping the side of his face as a consequence.

“I need you so fucking bad, Ian. I’m so fucking hard; it hurts!” Mickey moaned, his finger’s gripping tightly onto the younger man’s hair.

Ian was tempted to continue torturing the man but decided that there would be time for that later. His need was becoming painful as well and he just needed to get inside of the older man’s tight ass. He rose to his feet, kissing Mickey deeply as he lifted the man’s leg around his waist. He briefly sucked on two of his fingers before he slid his hand down the meat of the older man's thigh, pausing to grope at his deliciously plump ass before moving further and tracing his finger around the puckered opening he wanted to be inside of so badly. The opening clenched around the tip of his finger as he prodded at it.

Not caring to be gentle or romantic he pushed his somewhat slick index finger deep inside the older man’s canal, growling in response to the shocked squeak that burst from Mickey’s lips. He had never felt anything so tight in his life. He knew he wasn’t going to last very long once he finally got inside of the suffocating warmth. He pushed his finger in and out a few time, loosening the muscle as much as he could before pushing a second one in next to it, his other hand tightening its grip on the man’s hip.

“You’re so fucking tight, Mick. I can’t wait to be inside you.” He panted.

Mickey’s cock twitched at Ian's salacious words, his thighs quivering with anticipation. Ian’s fingers inside of him was a little painful, but he fucking loved it and he wanted more. The pain fueled the fire raging in his body until he felt as if he would melt in the other man’s arms.

“Just fuck me, Ian. Fucking need you.” Mickey begged. “Now.” He never thought he’d hear himself say those words.

Ian removed his fingers from the brunette’s heat and slipped his own boxers off of his hips. He moved his other hand around to Mickey’s ass and gripped it. "Lube?" He asked. He reluctantly stepped back as Mickey quickly disappeared into what Ian assumed was his room. He was only gone a few seconds and he returned with a bottle of lube in his grasp. Ian pressed him back up against the wall and lifted Mickey's leg back up around his hip. He took the bottle of lube from the older man and quickly squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers. He lowered his hand back down to Mickey's entrance and pushed two slick fingers back into him, making the older man keen deliciously. He pushed his fingers in and out a few times, adding a third when he felt he could, stretching the other man well.

He removed his fingers and hastily lubed his leaking cock with the remaining lube, both men moaning as he touched himself. He gripped Mickey's ass firmly with both hands. “Jump.” He ordered. Mickey looked at him with a confused expression at first, but it didn’t take long for him to catch on to his plan. The brunette wrapped his arms securely around his neck and shoulders before jumping slightly. Ian caught him easily; his arms holding the weight with the help of his chest pressing the other man tightly against the wall. The head of his cock slipped around Mickey's ready hole and with a little patience and concentration he finally succeeded in popping the head in.

Mickey’s arms instantly tightened around his neck but he didn’t stop; slowlyy pushing his entire length into the sweltering heat until the older man’s cock was pressed tightly against his stomach. He let the air escape his lungs as he tried to stay still as Mickey's ass contracted around his cock. He gingerly pulled out slightly and thrust back in, working to loosen the muscle some more so that he could move more freely. “You’re so fucking tight. I can barely move.” He husked, his finger’s clenching tightly at the Mickey’s ass, spreading his cheeks as much as he could.

He felt Mickey's hips roll against him, a strangled groan escaping the his mouth. He did it again and again each time his moans growing louder. “You like having my big fucking cock inside you?” Ian asked before sinking his teeth into the skin of the older man's neck.

A loud cry of ecstasy poured from Mickey’s mouth in response. Ian’s dirty talk was the stuff of his filthiest fantasies. He couldn’t think straight. All he could focus on was the large length shoving in and out of his ass. It hurt but felt so fucking good at the same time. Ian’s dick brushed against his prostate with each thrust, driving him closer to the edge. He threw his head back, not even wincing as it collided forcefully with the wall behind him as he did his best to ride the younger man’s cock. “You feel so fucking good, baby. Filling me up so good.” He whimpered, the small noise escalating to a sinfully loud groan as Ian slammed into him even harder.

Seeing and hearing Mickey cry out in pleasure was the hottest fucking thing Ian had ever witnessed or heard. He grunted as he picked up his pace, doing his best to support the man as he fucked him into the wall. With each sound that poured from Mickey’s lips, his knees buckled just a little bit more until finally they gave out.

The two of them fell to the floor, Mickey landing on top of Ian. The sudden fall momentarily startled them but soon enough, Ian had flipped Mickey over on to his back. He leaned back on to his knees; Mickey’s legs draped over his thighs. The older man planted his feet on the top step of the staircase and lifted his hips up, enabling Ian to thrust more freely into him. This new angle was heaven because with each buck of the redhead's hips, the man’s cock firmly pressed against Mickey's prostate, sending shockwaves of white-hot desire throughout his body. He wasn’t going to last long.

Ian's hips were moving at a frantic rate as he brought himself closer to his peak. Mickey’s hands gripped tightly onto his ass, pulling him into him each time and crying out with each thrust. He observed the older man through hooded eyes, his cock pulsing as he fucked him. “You’re so fucking hot, Mick.” He panted, his hand moving to the other man’s neglected erection. “I can’t wait to see your face when I make you cum.”

The brunette opened his eyes and looked up at the younger man. The man’s face was red from exertion and sweat dripped freely down his face, neck and firm chest. Ian was so fucking hot during sex and the sight made him burn even more. He looked down and watched as the redhead’s hand expertly manipulated his engorged cock in time with the thrusts, the sight the final shove he needed to be thrown over the edge of oblivion. “I’m gonna fucking cum, Ian. Cumming so fucking hard!” He cried, his toes curling into the carpet and his fingers digging painfully into the younger man’s ass cheeks.

Ian watched in awe as Mickey’s face contorted into an expression of raw euphoria. His jaw fell open, cries of pure pleasure escaping his throat and his eyes squeezed shut as the waves of his orgasm overtook him, hot strings of cum coating Ian's hand and Mickey's stomach. The muscles of Mickey's already suffocating ass clamped down around the redhead's cock, pushing the younger man into his own climax. His eyes fell closed as he shot his load deep into the man’s ass, his back giving out. He fell onto the other man as he rode out the final spasms of his orgasm.

The pair lie exhausted on the hallway floor, their faces buried in the other’s neck as they fought to catch their breath. Mickey’s arms were wrapped tightly around his lover, his eyes squeezed shut as he came down from his high. He was instantly exhausted and his body threatened sleep as he lay squished. The feeling wasn’t an uncomfortable one but a safe one. Ian’s pants of breath brushed across his neck and his slender fingers rubbed over his head, relaxing him even more. The redhead’s wilting erection was still inside him and it felt perfect as far as he was concerned. The pain was the last thing on his mind right now.

He just had sex with Ian. Fucking desperate, mind-blowing sex.

The redhead lifted himself up and looked down into Mickey’s eyes. There was no regret in his eyes. Only satisfaction and exhaustion. He leaned down and pressed their lips together softly. Now that the lust driven need was taken care of, they could take their time suckling and tasting each other. There was no rush, just lazy, gently caresses of their tongues and lips.

Mickey pulled away, his eyes looking into the younger man’s own tired orbs. “Ready for sleep?”

Ian nodded, not trusting his voice right now. He sat up and helped the older man stand, wincing as his sated length slipped out of him. He then wrapped his arms tightly around Mickey for a moment before bending down to retrieve his shirt. His legs were shaky as he cleaned himself up quickly before handing the dirty shirt to Mickey. He could see the brunette’s legs trembling as he wiped himself. He wanted to say something to the older man about what they had just done but he couldn’t think of anything.

He didn’t regret it, he just wasn’t sure if it was right to say anything at the moment. They could just go to sleep and then talk about everything in the morning. Tomorrow he could tell him how amazing it was to have him in that way. Tomorrow he could beg him to let him stay. Forever.

They walked sleepily to Mickey’s bedroom. Mickey entered first, stepping aside to let Ian through before closing the door. The older man watched as the naked redhead walked towards his large, inviting bed. Ian turned to look back at his lover, silently questioning him. Mickey smiled softly and walked to the side of the bed, his arm brushing the younger man’s as he passed him. He pulled back the duvet and cover sheet and crawled in between the cool fabric before patting the space beside him, inviting Ian in.

The redhead didn’t hesitate and crawled into the soft bed, lying stiffly on his back, not sure if it was okay to cuddle. His worries were soon dashed as the older man reached over and pulled him into his arms, immediately securing his arms around him. Ian turned on to his side and buried his face in the older man’s chest, inhaling deeply. “Thank you.” He whispered, not sure if the man could hear him.

“For what?” Mickey asked, resting his chin against his head.

Ian smiled. “For not running away and thinking I’m disgusting.”

Mickey pulled back slightly, placing his fingers underneath the redhead’s chin and lifting his face to look at him. “I already told you.” He said, tightening his hold. “This is the opposite of disgusting to me.”

Ian smiled and leaned in for another kiss, elated for the moment. They fell asleep in each other’s arms not knowing what the future had in store for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I got all of the mistakes fixed. If you find anymore please let me know :) That's what happens when you don't have a beta haha. Hope you all enjoyed reading this!


End file.
